Treasure of the Sea
by EmberQuill01
Summary: When Hiroki suddenly becomes sick he begrudgingly goes to the clinic due to Nowaki's persistent begging. Upon arrival, both men are shocked to learn that Hiroki is pregnant. However when traumatic memories of Hiroki's past resurface, how will he react? How will thi affect him as a lover and parent?


Nowaki groaned as the apartment was once again filled with the sounds of gagging and heavy breathing. He slowly rose from his spot on the couch, contemplating whether or not to knock on the door. A second fit of coughing from the figure behind the door finalized the raven's decision. He knocked; quiet enough as to not aggravate his lover's headache, but enough to at least get his attention.

"Hiro-san, are you okay?"

Nowaki heard slight shuffling from behind the door as a hoarse voice spoke meekly.

"It's nothing, leave me alone I'm f-" before Hiroki could finish, his own vomit silenced him.

Nowaki cautiously opened the door. This was the third time this morning his lover had emptied his stomach. Nowaki frowned, upset that there was nothing he could do in order to help his boyfriend. All he could do was comfort him.

He sat on his knees next to his ill lover; gently rubbed circles in his partner's back in an attempt to sooth Hiroki's discomfort. He pulled back Hiroki's cinnamon hair as the brunette gagged once more.

Hiroki gripped the edges of the toilet tightly; waiting for any sign that he may hurl once more. When none came, we weakly lifted his arm to flush the toilet.

"That was absolutely putrid…" Hiroki groaned, placing his head on the rim of the toilet seat; not seeming to care how unsanitary the act was. He stayed in that position for a few moments before finally staring at his lover and moved from his head from the toilet seat onto Nowaki's chest, sighing heavily. The brunette's body shook from both shock and weariness.

Nowaki raised an eyebrow, frowning at his older lover.

"Still think that there's nothing wrong with you?"

Hiroki grit his teeth as he recalled denying any notion that something may be wrong with him as the remnants of his dinner from the previous night reared it's ugly head. Much to Nowaki's disapproval.

The associate professor pushed himself off of his raven haired giant, glaring all the while.

"Oh, shut up will you?" Hiroki slowly got up and pushed away strands of hair that had begun to stick to his forehead. The brunette grumbled as he hobbled over to the sink and began to brush his teeth; attempting to rid his mouth of the acidic bile. Nowaki took this as an opportunity to convey his opinion.

"Hiro-san… I think it's best for us to go see a doctor." Hiroki spit out the toothpaste and gave his boyfriend an 'are you kidding me' look. Nowaki giggled at the adorable expression his lover wore. He got up and wrapped his arms around the older male's waist; placing his head in the crook of Hiroki's neck.

"Not me silly, we need to talk to someone who can give you a straightforward diagnoses." Hiroki turned his head so that he was giving Nowaki a sideways glance, Nowaki smiled down upon his beloved, in return, Hiroki only scoffed.

"So you, a doctor, is telling me to go see a doctor…? Seriously Nowaki?"

"I can't confirm a diagnosis when I myself am unsure of what you have." Hiroki opened his mouth, as if to retort. Instead of a snarky remark, Hiroki shut his mouth and scowled. No response from his older lover only prompted Nowaki to ask Hiroki once more.

"Please Hiro-san? Please?"

"..."

Nowaki sighed, if simply begging his lover to go to the clinic would not work, Nowaki had no choice but to use his secret weapon. He gently turned Hiroki around so that the brunette was facing him.

"Hiro-san…" He cooed softly.

"Hmmm?"

Nowaki used his finger to gingerly pull Hiroki's chin upwards.

"Please…?"

The raven asked once more, crooning his neck to the side.

Hiroki's face flushed crimson as his lover used his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?! Idiot!"

"I only want Hiro-san to get better." Nowaki stated innocently. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pouting manner. Hiroki seethed as he fought back the urge to smack adorable look off of his boyfriend's face. He crossed his arms in frustration, there was no way in hell that he was going to the doctor's due to a mere stomach ache. He looked upward towards Nowaki, who still supported his puppy dog look, much to Hiroki's dismay.

Hiroki's blush intensified as he growled. As much as he hated to admit it, he could never refuse his lover when he wore that cursed expression.

"Fine, if it'll get you to quit pestering me I'll go the the goddamn clinic." Nowaki smiled triumphantly.

"Hiro-san!" The associate professor was quickly pulled into a bone-crushing embrace..

"Hey! Get off of me!" Hiroki was quick to shove his enthusiastic lover off. He smoothed out his shirt which had gotten slightly rumpled from the unexpected attack. He glared at his giant who smiled like a doofus.

 _You always get so excited over nothing..._

 **AN: Hey guys! So the first chapter of this story was extermly rushed but please give me any feedback you have! And please let me know if you guys want more of is story. Okie bai :3**


End file.
